


Just for You

by Romiress



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And the other is misery, Angst, It's just two unrelated drabbles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One is effectively a bad end, One talks about monsters eating people and human slavery, possessed!Ford, so basically they're both misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: One very brief and one not so brief drabbles, both implying Stancest but you could read them other ways if you want.Basically I finished Weirdmaggedon and want to suffer.





	1. Chapter 1

The world is worse than most Ford has jumped to, and yet he stays anyway. Monsters roam the streets, all crammed down into humans forms. Humans are little more than cattle, and Ford can’t help but delight in the irony of it.

The monsters become humans to eat the humans.

He has no intention of staying long, but as he cuts through a crowded marketplace--packed with humans in cages and monsters that would put him in a cage if they knew he wasn’t one of them--he spots a familiar face among the cattle.

Stanley is there, and he jerks to a stop, his eyes as wide as saucers.

But no, it isn’t Stanley, even if the face is familiar. Stanley would be old, at least his age, and the boy in the cramped cage is no more than sixteen. Even more then that, even if physically he looks just like Stanley, the mannerisms are all wrong. Stanley was full of fire, even at that age, and the boy in the cage won’t even lift his eyes.

He isn’t Stanley, Ford reminds himself, but he takes him anyway. He doesn’t have the money to buy him, so he steals him away, taking him on the next jump, away to the next world.

The boy can’t talk, but once he accepts that Ford isn’t going to eat him, he seems to like him anyway. Ford can’t come up with anything better, so he simply names him _Lee_ , and then chuckles at his own joke.

Lee isn’t Stanley, but sometimes Ford forgets that. No matter how many jumps he takes, he can’t find home. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to, but he tries anyway.

Lee isn’t Stanley, he reminds himself over and over, but he’s a good companion anyway. It takes months before he’s willing to say a few words, his voice an exact copy of Stanley’s own.

He takes him from world to world, letting himself imagine what could have been. He’s wistful and desperate, and when Lee crawls into bed beside him, he lets himself imagine.

Lee isn’t his brother, he reminds himself when the boy crawls curls up against his side. 

Ford isn’t sure if that makes it better or worse.

Lee last two years before his body starts to wear out. From a scientific standpoint, Ford understands what’s happening. Lee was bred for meat, not longevity, and his body is breaking down.

Lee isn’t his brother, but it feels like he’s watching his brother die anyway.

He buries Lee in the woods, far from his own world, and takes his identification tags when he does. They’re the last sign that Lee even existed, and he takes them with him when he jumps to the next world.

He wears them always, even if Lee wasn’t his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes he lets him see the truth. Sometimes he lets him out enough to _understand_.

Those times are the worst for Ford, the times when he has to stare down at the thin form of his brother and really _understand_  what’s happened to the world.

It’s all gone. They’re all dead. It’s just him and Stan, and Stan barely even counts.

Well, him and Stan and Bill.

There will always be Bill.

“Come on Sixer, I kept him just for yooooou,” Bill says with his own mouth, dragging the sentence out into a grotesque parody of what it should be. “Aren’t you _happy_?”

He isn’t happy. He isn’t happy, even though Stan is there. He isn’t happy, even though Bill’s served Stan to him on a platter.

He isn’t sure he’ll ever be happy again.


End file.
